ACARICIANDO EL TERCIOPELO
by Sophie Iren Maxwell
Summary: Un accidente pone a Duo en el lugar menos indicado y sin dinero de por medio lo obligan a pagar o mejor aún, ser un esclavo bastante personal.1x2 3x4 5xH


'' **pensaminetos''**

**-dialogos -**

**Y yo aquí viajando solo;…solo y enterrando mis sentimientos.**

**Sin pensar y a la ves pensándolo ; por que más que lo evito el susurro de sus palabras me llama y me regresa a la triste realidad.**

**Si yo hubiera adivinado mi desventura hubiera viajado miles de kilómetros para que no me alcanzara…**

**Acariciando el terciopelo**

**En el bullicio, en el calor de los cuerpos y el aroma a hachís, que ya le dilataba la pupila y abría completamente la nariz tapada por el viaje en moto ; lo que vio no le resultaba tan 'underground' Ver tanta variedad de personas de ambientes ligeros como de los más pesados-Ya no le sorprendía ni intimidaba como al principio-Eran fácil de reconocer siempre hiban con dos o tres gorilas de dos metros de alto completamente de negro y dos sorpresas automáticas bajo el brazo. Hacían pensar a más de uno ''espero que sean de los buenos'' . Y estaba otro grupo, mas estoico: los que no hacían ningún espectáculo andante ni llamaban la atención ; siempre estaban solos, esos tenían agallas …Intimidantes hasta para Duo y ¿por qué no? también intrigantes para su carácter curioso , siempre le había gustado saber de donde provenían o que hacían…**

**Cualquiera de las dos opciones hacían pensar a más de uno .Pero a pesar de su aspecto fuera cual fuera; todos querían llamar su atención: siendo del bando bueno como malo, nadie sabía con certeza si lo eran. No importaba. Tenias que aprender que eso no significaba nada, tenias que ignorarlo. **

**Ellos al tenerte y tú tenerlos como tu protector y tú, el socio tendrias que ser fiel hasta que pasara lo peor la muerte o la expulsión. Ya que ellos daban todo el dinero en las apuestas solo dejaban a uno ocuparse de ganar. El dinero significaba más dinero giraba de tantas manos que no sabrías identificar de donde provenía.—Por eso ni pensar en su procedencia-Lo que importaba era que apostaran a favor tuyo elevado al doble o triple a la hora de las carreras – ''más carreras ganadas , más efectivo'' - Por eso era necesario llamar su atención, ellos serian nuestra mina de oro fácil. Algunos por diversión o para ganarse un poco de efectivo.**

**-''Todos somos iguales por eso estamos aquí tenemos dinero y queremos más '' realmente vanal y se justificaba cada vez que un pensamiento igual rondaba en su cabeza: -**

**-''..Duo tienes una necesidad grande, por eso debes pensar más grande aun.''-Sonrió. Pero con cuidado de no tener ningún problema con tu protector porque al siguiente día no verías los rayos del sol.**

**Con esos pensamientos estaciono la moto colocando el casco de seguridad en el compartimiento de esta. Coloco el pedal de apoyo, y jalo el cierre de su chaqueta de piel negra dejándola abierta, mostrando una playera ligera y blanca con leyendas. ''GOOD LUCK & GOOD BYE ''.Su larga trenza ondeo en movimientos leves cuando la agito en su manera de relajarse , respiro hondo y tomo las llaves y las puso en los bolsillos de enfrente y se fue de allí. Haciéndolo lo más seguro y altaneramente posible .**

**Empezó a buscar, mirar y a cada paso que daba la gente que lo reconocía se detenía en sus conversaciones para mirarlo y luego seguir en lo que habían quedado… Lo admitía se sentía Orgulloso. La mayoría lo admiraba o envidiaba. El sabía muy bien que nadie podía ganarle, él era el más rápido y porque no decirlo el mas ágil.**

**Siguió caminando adentrándose más; empujo a unas cuantas personas que por andar en platicas no lo vieron acercarse -que por ende el empujo.-Y provoco murmuraciones mal intencionados a su persona. Él ni se tenso. Siguió andando sintiendo mas miradas a su espalda, alzo mas el rostro con suma seguridad, le encantaba ser el centro de atracción. Giro ahora esquivando a una pareja emocionada en sus propios placeres, y tal vez no lo hubiera hecho, diviso a sus más recientes enemigos declarados , no sabían perder.**

**Chasqueo la lengua. Los niños no sabían el significado del todo por el todo, y ahora necesitaban su biberón. No tenían en claro la meta , ni en lo que estaban jugando para ellos solo era diversión, cervezas y unas horas con las mujeres más asediadas .Los había herido en su orgullo.—sonrió—El Sentía la gran adrenalina correr en él ; como él lo hacía , pero más veloz y furiosa incitándolo a más entendiendo no en su mayoría si era el mismo premio de dos mil dólares lo que lo motivaba o era la adrenalina misma. Ese retorcijón en el estomago que sentía al momento mismo de tomar el manubrio de la moto, anticipando el sabor de la victoria en su boca; la sentía, como cuando hueles el mar a ala distancia. Era excitante.**

**Pero tenía un motivo más grande , no como los niñitos que lo hacían por hobbie y eso les había costado la mayor cantidad de dinero del bolsillo de sus apostadores; de sus costosos pantalones ''Dolce & Gabbana'' o ''Armani'' .Sonrió. Aparte de la adrenalina el también hacia algo por diversión:**

**Pisotearlos y gritarles ¡perdedores!Perdedores y tontos porque lo que tienen ¡será mío!.Como su reciente adquisición: Un ****''INFLUENCE**_** '' **_**y una moto Ducati S30 del año, exactamente como la de sus sueños, de un encendido y rines mucho más sofisticado y moderno. La habían perdido con él. ''Ladrón que roba a Ladrón tiene 100 años de perdón'' ¡ellos no la habían ganado mejor que él! ellos habían hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo hice , pero había una gran diferencia , yo lo hice más rápido. ¿Por qué se molestaban?.**

…**Y Recordó fugazmente una sonrisa al terminar la carrera: Al termino de esta, se retiro el casco respirando acelerado con una risa contenida, lo buscaba con la mirada a la distancia donde suponía que él estaría. Al toparse las dos miradas, la obscura demostraba que había salido como él lo esperaba, vio esa media sonrisa terminando en risa.**

**Duo mostro mas su dentadura blanca en una sonrisa cínica. Se detuvo adrede a escasos pasos de ellos , lo suficiente para que lo escucharan .**

**-Shinigami siem-pre ga-na~.-dijo sin retirarse del lugar hasta el último momento de terminar de pronunciarlas, perdiéndose una clara muestra de miradas que gritaban ¡Vendetta!**

**Exactamente esos ataques de superioridad y cinismo le habían valido ciertas enemistades.-''¡Ha! ¡Ahora comprendía!, eso era lo que les molestaba'' - dijo – ''no importaba''. - no le gustaba entablar amistades muy profundas y mucho menos ahí que la mayoría de la gente mentía, engañaba o traicionaba.**

**Siguió andando indiferente a lo que le rodeaba o escuchaba de esos imbéciles que había dejado atrás , mordió su labio , sabía perfectamente que aprovecharían cada oportunidad para aventarlo al pozo más próximo. – '' ¡Genial Duo! haz mas enemigos ''- pensó; y se rio un poco de si mismo, la verdad ni le importaba. **

**Estaba buscando a alguien mucho más importante, quería y necesitaba sentirlo en su piel y en sus labios. Sinceramente quería estar a su lado, se sentía tan bien, aparte de eso no dejaba de sonreír como tonto. -''era una necesidad grande o su mayor debilidad…'' - **

**Pero sobre todas las cosas que pensaba, solo una iba acompañado de su mano: la incertidumbre algo nerviosa, había tomado coraje en decirle lo que sentía .Miro a la izquierda, derecha, entrecerró sus ojos para divisarlo más lejos ¿Donde? sintió un ligero Frenesí. Lo busco de nuevo. Ya la combinación de diesel y personas, le estresaba y le molesto. Ya habían empezado las primeras carreras ya podían escucharse, ahora le costaría más trabajo encontrarlo. Torció la boca al ver que la gente ya formaba pequeños grupos de apuesta, necesita verlo desde un punto más alto, -rodo los ojos - Exactamente ahí había más gente. Alzo las solapas de la chaqueta miro al grupito de personas y se dirigió hacia ellos, camino más rápido y entro en el tumulto de gente ,se detuvo y volvió a buscar pasando de largo , sin tomar mucha atención. Alcanzó a escuchar su nombre de pila. - alzo sus cejas-Sinceramente no le interesaba ese tipo de comentarios ¿Quién daría pelea? ¿Quien lloraría como nene?**

**-¡Una gran carrera! ...para quedarse – -Notó la suspicacia en las últimas palabras los escucho reírse y él con todo el humor negro los acompaño ,él sabía ****: ****que era difícil entrar y difícil mantenerse .**

**Alzó un poco más sus solapas ya dispuesto a no escuchar ¡Dejaría de sentirse un dios! y pasaría a ser un simple mortal ¡Dejaría de ser Shinigami! . Dio solo dos pasos más y los regreso al tiempo, ****escucho mas cosas relacionadas con él y una que otra cosa de la suerte que tenia, entonces se recargo ligeramente en un barandal ya dispuesto a quedarse, aprovecho el espacio a unos que se habían ido y ganando el terreno a otros que ya le habían puesto ojo .Antes de la carrera necesitaba completo su ego. Para disimular, oculto su rostro entre las solapas y el cabello que caía en su rostro, se había interesado más de la cuenta .Giro la mirada en su dirección, sus ojos violetas brillaron con cierto interés. **

**- El nuevo llamado ****' Blau Eyes**** ' ¿ya lo conocían? .Es uno de los pocos afortunados en entrar… últimamente. Supongo que ya habían escuchado de él ¿no?—dijo alzando mas la voz.**

**-Escuche algo, pero realmente no me intereso Ursel -dijo uno tomando mas cerveza. -No soy como tú que le gusta estar en los cotilleos. - menciono un chico de cabellos castaños.**

**-Yo sé algo Ivo…Ursel –dijo un tercero, uno que Duo no reconoció- me tiene realmente interesado no sé cómo demonios entro, o ¿fue alguien? - Diciéndolo con complicidad. Varias agitaron la cabeza, nadie lo sabía .Notando el tono con que hablo, Duo supo que eran ''los protectores Ivo y ese tal Ursel…'' y '' Un socio''**

**-Ya ha ganado cinco carreras ¿no?, Las reglamentarias para quedarse y competir ¡ y Apostar! - Sonrió ambicioso Ursel , fumó un cigarrillo delgado casi aplastado por sujetarlo tan fuerte, lo respiro y espero que el humo entrara en sus pulmones y pasara tan rápido que revoto en su cerebro recibiendo un arranque extra , agito su cabeza como el reflejo inconsciente de haber bebido algo realmente frio. -…También supe que armo un Jaleo para entrar. Nadie a ciencia cierta sabe que ha pasado - Y tosió el humo que había en los pulmones .- Qué buena suerte tiene. - tosió. - ¡Qué bien esta esto! - fumó un poco más. -Me dan ganas de tenerlo de mi lado…. – Susurro para sí.**

**-Jajaja si estás bien enterado. -rio Ivo, a lo que Ursel lo fulmino con la mirada. Y algunos rieron burlándose de él.**

**-…Yo sé, lo que paso…-todos rápidamente lo voltearon a ver, Sergei sabía todo. Conocía la mayoría de las cosas que pasaban ocultas para algunos, el era realmente un cofre de pandora. Muchos decían que Sergei había puesto cierta cantidad de dinero y sobornado a algunos, para que el lugar gozara de cierto silencio para las autoridades. Sergei levanto poco a poco la mirada marrón ya que segundos antes la tenia puesta en el cigarro. Duo no perdió el detalle. Por unos segundos la mirada Marrón se topo con la violeta levantándola por la insistencia anónima, Duo rápidamente disimulo mirar en otra dirección y avanzo con pasos pequeños, sin perder mucho detalle de la conversación. **

**- No tenía nada que apostar… - comenzó Sergei dirigiéndose a todos con su usual voz rasposa como exagerando el momento, pensaban algunos-… él llego listo para la carrera –-Fumó un poco y lo saco-…pero obvio que no pueden entrar solo así; entro no muchos lo hacen, sin miedo…lo admiro… - Algunos inhalaron una gran bocanada de aire por la sorpresa. Ursel fumo más de la cuenta y se asfixio con su propio humo. Que Sergei lo admirara se merecía la atención necesaria.**

**-Ha… - Fue la exclamación de la mayoría que seguían con mirada sorprendida. Duo se detuvo regresando al lugar.**

**-…O por que escucha voces de su hada madrina -Completo Uno ,que no le había caído muy bien el chiste ese de la admiración que sentía Sergei hacia él Nuevo. Así que exageró y agito sus brazos en burla parpadeando como un adolecente, varios rieron. Duo lo miro detenidamente, y lo recordó de careras anteriores.**

**-Después de que casi le partieran el trasero , y lo molieran a golpes -–diciéndolo en tono de burla y con suma dignidad se levanto. Se aclaro la garganta quitándole el privilegio a Sergei de continuar, pero no importaba ellos querían saber que había pasado , aprovecho ese momento de silencio y hablo en tono de burla.**

_**Un **__**chico algo larguiducho**__** y de cabello rubio tirado en el suelo con los cabellos despeinados y algo amoratado del rostro, retaba a los que vigilaban la entrada. Tratando de intimidar con sus palabras, de convencerlos.**_

_**-… No tengo nada que apostar pero seguro tengo más que ofrecer ,¡ ¡más que ellos!-los señalo con la mirada-¡Déjenme entrar solo una vez! ya veremos quién se queda… –dijo desafiante , aunque su tono de voz vibrara con miedo-…y les quita sus lugares¡a esos Orates! —Grito con valentía, pero no disimulando el temblor en sus labios. - puede que ni ellos lo noten ¡pero me verán solo el polvo! -dijo con euforia ; restándole importancia a su apariencia cosa que ellos notaron y les pareció imposible.**_

_**Y rieron.**_

_**Los dos vigilantes terminando de reírse, lo miraron sorprendidos y cambiaron su semblante rápidamente a una que decía imbécil y soñador.**_

_**-Larguiducho y dime, ¿a qué vienes? – Ignorando su comentario de que estaba ahí para retarlos .- ¿vienes a componer baladas de quien gane? ¿O de tu derrota? – ambos se rieron de él. De nuevo.**_

_**Después de un rato uno menciono. - jajaja..Oye ..¿Quién te dijo de esto..?—menciono uno de los vigilantes serio. - Esto es grande, no un lugar para espectadores de poco calibre. ¡Así que lárgate!**_

_**El tosió -no pierden nada, ¿o sí?. - dijo ofendido - Ellos en cambio van a perder más cuando les demuestre que soy mejor; y ustedes estimados , tendrán dinero extra en sus bolsillos … cuando acabe esto…—dijo alzando la voz para convencerse o convencerlos, ya que estaban a punto de matarlo a golpes. - No pierden nada. - Repitió ya más convencido al mirar sus semblantes dudosos.**_

_**-Eres o muy tonto o muy osado-sentencio uno divertido -… si ganas nos darás la cuarta parte sin chistar ,ya que te salvamos el pellejo …o tal vez no te golpeemos ,si no sales ganador ¿Cuál eliges?—dijo riendo el **__**vigilante, estaba bastante interesado dinero fácil y diversión barata pero interesante , no dejaba de repetírselo.**_

_**- Ganare..—reto de nuevo mirándolos fijamente.**_

**Volvió a tomar la palabra Ursel -Algo que no pensaban que iba a suceder ….–rio y lo siguieron . - ¡!Y paso! - rio mas, el efecto del cigarrillo con hachis que ya estaba inexistente en sus dedos había hecho efecto –¡Le gano! ¡A todoooss! en la primera vuelta les ganaba a esos ''Orates''-dijo señalando a todos los que estaban en la pista de carreras y también Refiriéndose a Ellos. Tardaron en captar lo que les decía, tal vez ya no deberían de fumar tanto el hachís. Muchos se rieron ofuscados repitiéndose entre ellos ''palurdos'' y ''orates'' y ''Orangutanes'' porque eso había dicho ¿no?, bueno ya deberían de dejar de fumar tanto el Hachís. Y eso les hizo reír aun más. Porque no lo harían. Ya algunos hasta con las casi lagrimas de la propia risa y sin aliento olvidaron el por qué estaban riendo. **

**-…****''****Orates '' - había dicho , Duo se sorprendió, pero se sorprendió más de que aun seguía ahí ,y avanzo disimuladamente lento miro atrás de soslayo se detuvo por última vez, con esos estallidos de risa nadie se daría cuenta de que estaba ahí. La mirada Marrón. Saco su celular y fingió marcar un numero y esta vez sí avanzo ligeramente más rápido. Mientras escuchaba todavía lo que decían.**

**-¡Y se quedo! –-dijo aun conteniendo su propia risa Ursel- ..Y si ganaba la segunda vuelta apostaría su lugar quedándose para la tercera; y en la tercera se pondría un reto mayor , ¡apostaría su belleza! –-Refiriéndose socarronamente a la moto. **

**-Oh! -Algunos murmuraron. Otros rieron más de la cuenta. Sergei siguió fumando.**

**-''¡Valla! Si que era osado -pensó Duo- ni el mismo lo había pensado de esa manera, ni mucho menos la entrada.''- -Se toco el mentón. Se recrimino mentalmente, debería ser más audaz se rio de si mismo…tener demasiada confianza en sí mismo sin saber cómo reaccionaran las demás personas, era de pensarse … y si iba a estar compitiendo con él más le valía andar con cuidado , se parecía un poco a él. Entrecerró un poco sus ojos violetas ''Siempre hay que ir un paso delante de todo, las sorpresas no siempre tienden a ser agradables'' ese era su mantra.**

**- Dejando a los demás besando el polvo , y ¡Mirándole el trasero!. - Alcanzo a escuchar a lo lejos , Duo rio con ellos, y acto seguido se marcho. - Y ¡Al siguiente paso! si tienes suerte que te aprovechen y aprovecharlo, hasta que otro ****Orate ****entre por esa misma puerta Jajaja.**

**-¡Ahora estaría compitiendo con Shinigami!—Dijo uno , en un tono entusiasmado—..Ya veremos . - Dijo otro desafiante y sarcástico, Sergei miro a Duo marcharse.**

**-Reciente y misterioso Brave…¿ o **_**blau **_**? ..¿eyes?- dudo - ¡¿Blau qué?****–-se detuvo a pensar, se paro otra vez en seco.**** - ****'' ¡¿Quién demonios es?''****. - ****Callo****en la cuenta que Hacia mucho que no se interesaba por la sangre nueva -rodo los ojos - ''¡**Y **que importaba! lo hiba a conocer en una que otra carrera ¿No lo habían supuesto ya de ese modo?''****- - ****Pero.. - Se desconcertó y giro su mirada violeta, y vio como se alejaba ese grupo en especial todos riendo a carcajadas, sin duda con algún comentario de mas. Se sintió desconcertado o eran las ¿ansias? **

**De un momento a otro sintió unos dedos que le ocasionaron escalofríos por la espalda; se sintió feliz y sonrió. Varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, de toda una semana de martirio de todos los momentos que quería verlo, las veía claramente y también veía unas muy claras ''AMOR'' o ''ESTAS ENAMORADO'' y las más clara ''IDIOTAMENTE ENAMORADO''….Enamorado de Solo. Sonrió mas para sí, aun manteniendo la vista fija a ya un grupo de personas alejarse. Ahí estaba él detrás; lo sabía , sintió un ligero roce en su cuello que le corto la respiración, sintió esos dedos bajar hasta su brazo y llegar a su mano y dedos , provocándole una oleada de rubor en las mejillas. Instintivamente entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. La sujeto.**

**Solo era un pequeño toque y ya lo estaba derritiendo. Eso le hizo sonreír. No volteó a mirarlo no se animaba a hacerlo. Ya que estaba sonrojado, pero supuso que estaría divertido por su tonto comportamiento tan colegial; se divertía con provocarlo de ese modo y a Duo le gustaba. Duo sintió que jalaba su mano para que lo siguiera, volteo y frunció el ceño, lo miro más compuesto.**

**- ¿A dónde..? -dijo Duo entre divertido y dudoso riendo para sí. Entonces comprendió que solo esta persona podía hacer que volviera sentir escalofríos dos veces seguidas. Tomo la mano libre de Duo respondiendo así a su pregunta y la levantó, automáticamente su dedo índice sobresalió al ser izada y se poso en los labios de Solo en un contacto más intimo. Un susurro quedo -…sshtt -Esperó que no fuera su imaginación loca o desesperada, sintió el palpitar en los labios de Solo e inconscientemente olvido donde estaban .Después de varios segundos entendió y vio la señal de silencio que Solo le decía. Lo jalo de nuevo.**

**- OK!-Rio divertido aunque no estaba divertido todo lo contrario. Se dejo llevar, se sentía bien. Un rato de debilidad se lo podría permitir. Oculto su cara no quería que nadie supiera que estaba realmente feliz; lo tomo con fuerza mientras reafirmaba sus pensamientos anteriores ''IDIOTAMENTE ENAMORADO'' o ''ESCLAVO DEL AMOR ''. -Rio para sí por las locas tonterías que estaba pensando. Solo lo miro de reojo notando su cambio de actitud, le regreso una sonrisa cargada de una sensualidad mostrando un pequeño hoyuelo en su cara. Su mirada era tan penetrante y sus ojos realmente obscuros…**

**-– ¿Que es tan gracioso? He? –Dijo sin detenerse ni dejar de mostrar la sonrisa-**

**-…¿Haz considerado tener un esclavo?- –dijo Duo sonriendo y alzando la ceja de forma picara e insinuante iluminando su rostro y los ojos violetas más de lo usual****.**

**Pensó Solo y lo recorrió con la mirada. - Tal vez… - Sofocó a Duo. Solo empezó a reír la expresión de pícaro a inocente inseguro en un solo segundo. Duo apretó mas su mano indicando así que siguiera andando, restándole importancia a su cambio de actitud y restándole también el hecho que Solo lo haya notado.**

**Mientras caminaba detrás de él o más bien casi lo arrastraba del lugar, ya que sintió varios pisotones empujones y habeses maldiciones detrás de él .A Solo se le había olvidado abrir la boca para pedir permiso, siguió andando detrás de él esquivando a la gente , con una diferencia de que no le interesaba mucho el ser pisoteado y maldecido realmente no le importaba , ya lo había encontrado aunque lo había hecho Solo.**

**Ahí se dio cuenta que la gente empezaba a caminar al sentido contrario de ellos , algunos con cara de sorpresa y otros con expectativa . - '' Curioso '' - Giro un poco su cabeza se dirigían a donde él había estado antes, escuchaba exclamaciones aunque no sabía realmente que decían **

**-¿Qué estará pasando..?. - Se alzo de puntillas mientras daba traspiés siguiéndole el paso a Solo , aprovechando ya el paso lento de él. Y Logro ver una Moto Azul….mph no Negra, con grecas de color plata y leyendas ''Take off to Sky ''*en un costado y al piloto completamente vestido de Negro incluyendo el casco de seguridad; pero con detalles blancos o gris?.Estaba arriba de la moto dando unas vueltas cortas cerca de la pista, llamando la atención de quien fuera. Y supo inmediatamente quién era , no lo conocía ni en persona pero su intuición había hablado.**

**-¿Brave?.. - Escucho su motor rugir Invitando al retador que fuese ''...Retando... '' Duo abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Sus talones tocaron el suelo, cerro la boca y cambio de expresión tal vez, solo tal vez ; pensó:****-…Soy yo…-murmuró. A quien retaba era a Shinigami. Y se sorprendió. Con escuchar el ruido del motor Sabia que iba a ser duro de roer…-Como yo.— Sonrió. '' lo veremos'' le encantaba la idea de ser retado. **

**En un momento que él no sintió su mano fue soltada para disimular tal acercamiento anterior, aun así lo siguió. Miro disimuladamente a su alrededor ya nadie los notaria, la mayoría estaba ya en la pista. Sintió rubor en sus mejillas y cierto cosquilleo en su estómago realmente estar con Solo a estas alturas no le ayudaba en nada, jamás podía pensar o actuar de una manera tranquila. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que tener la cabeza fría y aterrizar las ideas de lo que quería decirle. Le costaría trabajo ya que estando cerca de Solo le sería difícil ; detuvo sus pensamientos y lo miro. Le encanto: Vestía jeans semi-apretados y unas botas clásicas tipo militar café obscuro (altas y por debajo de las pantorrillas)y una chaqueta de piel color negra , combinaba tan bien con su cabello castaño brilloso y piel blanca. Le fascinaba. Estiro la mano para tomar la suya.**

**-Te ves muy…- y choco con su espalda, estaba a punto de preguntarle porque, cuando escucho una voz y entonces comprendió que tenía que fingir cierto tipo de demencia y esperar a que pasara el motivo del porque había parado tan abruptamente, y sintió una puñalada en el corazón…ahora no, se repitió. Había que fingir aunque doliera.**

**-Mhjm ¿qué hay Solo..?. - Miro detrás del hombro de Solo. - Te pidió que lo sacaras a pasear? - Contuvo una media sonrisa. -Aqui no entra la basura; Duo Porque no mejor te vas a jugar con tu barbie y juegas a la cena. - Refiriéndose a su cabello. Alzo su mano y señalo la salida tan despótamente que alguien sin carácter hubiera llorado. Sabía que había dado justo en el clavo, realmente no le caía Duo.**

**- ¿No te da pena Duo? Tus padres han de estar preocupados… - Si, buscaba la forma de provocarlo. Sonrió alzando ligeramente su ceja y bajando la voz con fingida preocupación—**

**-….**

**Duo no se molesto en mirarlo, realmente lo odiaba y como era mutuo lo ignoraba. Sabía que Adam no toleraba ser ignorado , él era el centro del mundo…pero ese comentario le dolió mas ,mucho más que su estúpida palabrería de su cabello o de la burla para Solo , indirectamente dirigida a él. Cerró los puños , Solo lo noto pero Duo rio.**

**-¿Que dije un chiste? Es la verdad nena.- Dijo Adam y rio.**

**-Jaja , Creo que has confundido las cosas. - Dijo Duo ya levantando la mirada. -Es solo que no me gusta ver porquerías, creo que lo mal interpretaste pero que bien que estés aquí y ya no haya dudas. -Y soltó una risotada que rompió los tímpanos De Adam. -Se escucho algo ¿No fue tu orgullo? -lo miro desafiante. -¿no lo escuchaste Solo?. -Pregunto inocentemente.**

**Y como un par de hilarantes rieron como locos. - De verías de callarte Adam -dijo Solo mirando amenazante a Adam. - Puede que ni escuches caer a tu propio ego. - dijo casi en un susurro, casi en complicidad, burlándose más de él.**

**Claro que le hervían los ojos de odio, y más la sangre. - Hahaha .. -se acerco mas a Solo, hasta llegar a su oído. Lo que provoco un Mareo tremendamente a Solo, olía demasiado a cerveza. - ¿será que te acuestas con él?.. –dijo Adam en un susurro incitador de alguna forma tenía que desquitarse, borracho y todo sabía lo que decía y muy bien. Quería provocarlo. **

**- Sabes algún día lo pagara caro, y tu no estarás…- Menciono con furia contenida Adam.**

**Duo miro la expresión de Solo y atino a hebrar las palabras en pequeñas frases ; no alcanzo a escuchar ,pero entendió al instante y se sintió molesto.**

**Solo fingió, se notaba, respiro hondo. -Se lo que es bueno. -Refiriéndose a las carreras. -Ya que él es mi mina de suerte. -Sonrió aunque no era nada agradable, era atemorizante y hablo -Recuerda - chasqueó la lengua - Tiene la costumbre de tirar de nalgas a los niños ricos y con pocas neuronas. -Se irguió y lo reto - …y que no tienen cierta habilidad para nada ¡oh! bueno solo para hablar me disculpo, y todavía balbucean -se detuvo miro con mayor intensidad.-De verías de tener miedo ,¿sabes? no era mi intención recordártelo pero conociendo la cantidad de neuronas que tienes , has de confundir el polvo con comida y confundir la derrota con la victoria - Ahora a él le tocaba levantar la ceja y fingir preocupación porque por dentro se reía a carcajadas como el mismo demonio ¡!. Adam abrió los ojos. Si no estallo con otra guerra de palabras es porque sabría que no podría ganarle y más cuando estaba enojado .Dio la vuelta, jurando que algún día Duo y Solo ¡se las pagarían! -Así son los perros, solo en jauría se arman de valor -dijo y se fue –-**

**Rugió Solo. Había gente mirándolos, se habían dado cuenta del aura anormal del lugar, muchos sabían que no había específicamente amistad pero con esto ya empezarían a girar los chismes. **

**-Vámonos, esto me da mal sabor de Boca -Dijo Solo , y lo jalo. Duo quería patearles el trasero a todos.**

**-¿Que demonios miran?-Fulminando a todos con la mirada. Era realmente Gracioso mirar a Duo tan enfurruñado.**

**-Jajaja!-Escucho oír de Solo, ¿qué le pasaba? en un momento quería matar a Adam, y ahora se ¿reía? Su bipolaridad lo confundía. -Me rio de ti, bueno no lo tomes a mal, eres tú, realmente un encanto. Un Demonio…**

**¡Basta!.Se dejo llevar casi sin mirar donde pisaba, es mas no miraba a nadie , estaba realmente idiota en esos momentos. Y tomo nota mental, no debía perder los cabales. Ya era un esfuerzo más o menos titánico se estaba dejando llevar sin decir ni Pío. Sin saber ; en qué momento llegaron al único lugar que podían tener privacidad, subieron las escaleras de metal , era un balcón grande improvisado de ventanales semi-obscuros para que nadie de afuera distinguiera quien se encontraba dentro, destinado solo para gente que quería pasar de incognito, solo por dentro se distinguía con claridad todo''….Nadie los vería'' Solo tomo el picaporte de la puerta. Inmediatamente él entro como alma que lleva el diablo, y se besaron apasionadamente anhelantes los dos, empezaron a desvestirse, oliendo cada pedazo de piel, tomando y rasgando casi la ropa. Sintiendo casi el cuerpo temblar. El deseo era mutuo, Solo tomo su cuello con ferocidad lo beso, lo lamia tan frenéticamente que Duo respondió con el mismo ímpetu.**

**-…´´Dos almas iguales se necesitan, se anhelan , son almas gemelas ´´ -se repetía Duo mientras se jalaba el cinturón y lo miraba a los ojos Provocándole con la mirada; Solo asió su cuello y lo beso profundamente, le había retirado con esfuerzo la ropa del viaje y ahora lo había tomado para colocarlo sobre algo blando Se recostó sobre Duo con la ropa a medio quitar lo recorrió con la misma pasión desde la oreja hasta el cuello , lo acaricio empezando por su estomago y terminando en sus tetillas , realmente hubo fuego cuando llego a esa parte , Duo respingo aun sintiéndose intranquilo ,pero pidió más. Lo murmuro, y fue escuchado.**

**-Me necesitas esta noche ¿ no?...—dijo Solo ya rozando su mejilla con la punta de sus labios jalando hacia sí.**

**Quería parar de pensar, sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas su subconsciente quería detenerse; tenía miedo y lo reconoció en ese momento: lo amaba y quería que Solo correspondiera. un poco quizás. **

**Duo jadeo un poco cuando sintió que le retiraban el pantalón y sintió cosquillas cuando sus dedos rosaron sus muslos. En ese momento se quito la chaqueta y lo miro tan detenidamente que Solo levanto la mirada, se quedaron unos instantes así hasta que la respiración de ambos fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escucharan, como un llamado para que siguiera Solo recorrió con un beso su piel desde sus muslos hasta el ombligo ,hasta llegar a esa parte tan sensible de Duo...se sentía tan bien …estaba tan acalorado. **

**Lo mando todo al Diablo. Y dejo de pensar **

**-''…Esa chispa en su mirada… lo aturdía y enloquecía… lo que siento por ti''. -Sintió que temblaba y Duo con él. Había pasado y no tenía que pasar pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Espero a que su respiración se tranquilizara, se giro a su costado para mirarlo.**

**-…Solo...—dijo Duo Casi en susurro necesitaba preguntar ahora. Ya no sintiendo tan blando el sillón, empezando sentir ese vacío como todas las veces que terminaba teniendo sexo con Solo, otra vez sentía que el arrebato pasaba y volvía a la tierra , sentir de nuevo ese frio después de tanto calor. Aun notaba que temblaba ligeramente. Se medio acomodo y tomo el pantalón y la playera .Se puso primero la playera lentamente dejando al último el pantalón sin abrochar casi evitando el momento .Respiro hondo ¡basta de fruslerías! Se giro y lo miro seriamente, trago saliva. Se aclaro la garganta y hablo en un tono de voz que no creyó de él.**

**-Quiero preguntarte algo… - se mordió el labio y lo miro más intenso pero rápidamente la bajo cuando Solo lo miro, tan pronto como pudo disimulo acomodar sus propias ropas. -No quiero presionarte en nada, aunque así lo suene…-**

**-¡Pero si no has dicho nada!. - Solo se rio, pero se fue callando y miro a Duo que intentaba acomodarse mejor la ropa, Solo ladeo la cabeza, parecía un esfuerzo titánico, no lograba pasar del botón de su pantalón. - ¿quieres hablar sobre ositos de felpa? o ¿patitos de goma? Jaja…ja- tal vez no fue buena idea bromear. - Te ves tenso ¿no te gusto? -se acomodo tranquilamente en el sofá esperando a Duo que lo siguiera, dio unas palmaditas en el sofá y saco unos cigarrillos del pantalón y encendió uno. **

**-..Te quiero… -Soltó todo el aire sin mirarlo. La tensión se fue liberando de su cuerpo. Se mantuvo a la expectativa...Nada… visiblemente firme a lo que pasara.**

…**Nada... ¿lo había dejado sin palabras? **

**..Nada…no quería levantar el rostro , no se armaba de valor .**

…**Y Se desarmo pero no por su declaración de amor, ni por ese amor mutuo; fue la risa que escucho después, eso fue lo que le molió.**

**-Hahaha. - Siguió riendo hasta que termino en una sonrisa que Duo jamás había visto, pero esa mirada … otra vez lo desconcertaba, era extraña … -Solo se acerco a él haciendo crujir el sofá. - ¿es una broma?. - Hubo silencio y el rostro de Duo estaba en blanco.**

**-…Pensé que lo habías entendido. - tomo un mechón suelto y lo coloco en su trenza- esto es remunerativo yo te doy algo a cambio y tú me lo devuelves, pensé que estaba todo claro, Nada de un compromiso… no lo malinterpretes. Si te confundió lo de antes . -Solo lo miro intenso.**

**La bocanada de aire que había sacado, ya le hacía falta, cerro los puños '' ¿Cómo actuar?'' '' ¿Cómo actuar?'' Sintió que el piso se movía pero no; ¡era él! él se estaba levantando del sillón. ¿Cómo actuar? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Indiferente?, ¿Normal?. Pero no hizo ni actuó ya no era él ya ni sentía que estaba ahí, noto la boca pastosa y seca, sentía un nudo en la garganta que se quedo en opresión fastidiosa. Ojala hubiera actuado… pero hizo lo que su mente racional le hubiera prohibido agacho la mirada, olvido que debía tener más orgullo, y cubrió su rostro con la mano.**

**-… ¿pensabas que podría enamorarme de ti? ; Por los favores que mutuamente nos damos…trabajo, sexo cualquiera de los dos. -Sonó cruel, pero era la verdad. ¿Por qué lo escuchaba? ¡¿Por qué lo seguía escuchando?**

**-…Cuando hacemos el Amor…, pareces realmente disfrutarlo-Dijo Duo levantando lentamente la mirada violeta. Ahora el sonaba suplicante.**

**-Lo disfruto, son condiciones de mi trato…-Sentencio Solo. – No bromees conmigo Duo. - Duo lo miro con un dejo de incredulidad no pudiendo articular mediamente un porqué o cómo, se mezclaban entre sí sin formar una. Inmediatamente la tristeza se transformo en Ira.**

**-Solo te acuestas, ¿¡y ya! ¿Es todo?. -Tan idiota , tonto.- Tu actitud es realmente estúpida, ¿remunerativo? - Y el enamorándose - ¡eres un maldito desgraciado! ¿Puro trabajo? Eso era realmente... ¡Sacándole provecho a la situación! ¿no? -Se quebró, pero tomo fuerza mirándolo airado—O, es solo que no te gusta que te digan marica tus amigos, ¡no te gusta que ellos lo sepan! - Dijo con Desmán ,lo odiaba. Odiaba esa expresión que veia en esos momentos, usando esa cara de póker que notaba cuando obtenía lo que quería y lo desechaba cuando quería.**

**-¿Te molesta? Es la verdad ¿no? - Solo no reaccionaba, él ahora parecía el imbécil acusador, el siempre el tenia la culpa. Estallo, era la última vez-¡Eres un Imbécil! ¡Guilipollas!¡. -Levanto mas la barbilla, ya no se sentía tan abatido -…Eres una mierda que no tiene coraje no…-y sintió el golpe ,no termino la frase dio traspiés; se cayó al suelo sintiendo caliente su boca, ¿era odio? No, era su sangre que mancho su mano casi por completo al limpiarla. Le odiaba y lo miro furibundo quería golpearlo, atacarlo ,pero se contuvo recordando las palabras de hace un instante ''trato'' y una dignidad que debía de tener intacta ,cerro los puños con furia, no podía hacer nada y menos tenía que reclamar. Cerró la boca al instante.**

**-¡Cállate Duo¡ -Solo tomo mas aire de lo normal casi arrebatándolo del lugar, su cuerpo también temblaba y se sujeto la cabeza con fuerza ¡Rayos Dolía! sentía las sienes palpitar tan fuerte como el corazón. Y Cambio; e inmediatamente levanto la mirada, ya sin la pena de lo sucedido.**

**El corazón le dolió.**

**Solo miro a Duo sin atreverse a acercarse ni siquiera a ayudarlo, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo. Se sintió imbécil como lo había dicho Duo , su peor mascara había salido. Vio que Duo tardo un poco en levantarse, se limpio la boca, acomodo de nueva cuenta su ropa tan pulcramente y sereno que pareció irreal mirarlo de esa forma tan helada, tan seca.**

**Solo bajo la mirada y la poso en su playera, tenía unas gotitas rojas en ella , Duo intento quitarlas frenéticamente y paro de hacerlo cuando una mínima lagrima salía de sus pestañas. Solo recorrió su rostro y vio de nuevo ese hilillo de sangre que volvía a brotar.**

**-¡Rayos Duo!— Grito se sentía desesperado. Se tomo parte del cabello que había caído en su cara. -''Culpable'' el había sido el culpable.**

**-Parecías disfrutarlo…-Y el aire se corto, se volvió repentinamente frio se torno glacial. Tomo su chaqueta negra e intento cerrarla, jamás se había tardado tanto en hacerlo.- ¡Mph! Una broma… -Dijo Duo**

**-Quiero aclararte que…-dijo Solo con Rigidez.**

**-Es un negocio y yo un Bromista, que no se vuelva hablar de eso -Voltio a verlo, y Duo le sonrió. **

**-Heh! Solo! -Abrieron la puerta. - ¿Lo-siento interrumpo? - Dijo mirando a los dos deteniéndose en las ropas de Solo , entendió rápidamente lo que hiba a pasar -''Sexo''. Pero entendió mal, ya había pasado. Se enfureció.**

**-Ivo…-Se giro Solo sorprendido, casi con miedo.**

**-''Él, él era el que estaba con Sergei ''- lo reconoció inmediatamente Duo .**

**-Este no es un lugar para '' eso''- dijo mirando a Duo y reprochándolo como si él lo hubiera llevado a propósito. Duo le miro de forma helada casi sombría haciendo honor a su nombre un Shinigami vacio,sin ningún sentimiento ,sintió escalofríos. **

**Con tres pasos grandes entro y sin importarle demasiado se llevo a Solo, no lo soportaba, y lo dejo ignorándolo. **

**Se llevo a Solo, y Duo abrió sus ojos de sorpresa entendía; así es, así seria…pero esperaba que Solo reaccionara '' con un no, espera.'' Se sintió idiota porque lo pensó, ¿cómo era posible?, lo había humillado, golpeado, y el pensando eso.**

**-Duo… - Dijo Solo. Sintió que su corazón se acelero en un dejo de esperanza -Cierra cuando salgas…-Y se fue.**

**Y se quedo solo..**

**Furioso**

**Idiota**

**Triste.**

**Vacio.**

**Y de repente no quiso sentir nada, prefirió ya no sentir, dolía demasiado el pecho dolía. Giro sobre sus talones y miro afuera, por los cristales, el ruido ya le era sordo y no comprendía el por que.**

**Reacciono bastante tarde, ya que cuando salió y bajo las escaleras de metal tan despacio que se notaba que no las quería ni pisar ; el ambiente estaba a todo lo que daba Ruidos del motor, el clamor de las apuestas ,el olor de enervantes y la profunda decepción, y confusión que se quedo en su boca. ¿Cuánto había tardado ahí? Levanto la mirada y miro de manera ajena a él, notando la distancia que ya sentía a su alrededor. Antes de bajar el último escalón tomo la decisión.**

**Cerro fuertemente los puños , y como arte de magia todos voltearon a verle y en esos estaba Solo , y con alguien más…abrazándola de forma que le quebró, ella sonrió , y Solo lo ignoro.**

**-Duo . - Grito Ivo. - ¿Ya te vas?. - ''Imbécil…''- Hoy estamos esperando una buena carrera.**

**Fumo su cigarrillo -Espero hoy no me hagas bostezar. -Algunos rieron pero no le importo al momento, su vista no perdía a Solo , jamás había hecho contacto visual con él. Y Duo sonrió ya sin tanta frialdad…Nada pasaría tenía que asimilarlo.**

**Reto una última vez con la mirada a Ivo y a los que lo acompañaban, y ellos lo notaron: la mirada amarga, agresiva. Duo se irguió con dignidad aun sosteniendo la mirada a todos. Y les dio la espalda cerró los ojos para evitar verse a sí mismo ¿qué tan ridículo se vería partiendo de esa forma?. Dejo todo atrás, escucho que lo llamaban ¿Quién? No se molesto en mirar. **

…**Se fue dejando todo. **

**Con el rostro en lo alto, pero con el corazón abatido. Tomo dirección sin detenerse hasta la salida se alejo lo más rápido que pudo, giro a la derecha por donde había venido, distinguió a Sergei y uno que otro con él , solo Sergei noto que salía y entrecerró sus ojos. **

**Duo apresuro el paso. Y sus ojos violetas se llenaron de obscuridad y tristeza.**

**Ya no le importaba que le llamaran ladrón; que se atrevieran a buscarlo , quien lo hiciera encontraría de seguro a un Shinigami listo para pelear, ¡encontrarían a su creador!''¡Lo lamentaran!'' .No le costaría esconderse e irse como lo estaba haciendo ya.**

**Se largo, nadie se lo impidió.-...''Nunca fuiste realmente muy importante, … no eres importante…''**

**Llego a su moto, abrió el compartimiento del porta cascos. Se coloco el casco y guantes .De una patada retiro el pedal de apoyo y arranco sintiéndose el más tonto.**

**By : Sophie Iren Maxwell**


End file.
